Tiny Toon Adventures: Scary Dreams
Tiny Toon Adventures: Scary Dreams (or Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream in Europe) is a video game based on the Warner Bros. animated television series Tiny Toon Adventures, released exclusively for the Game Boy Advance in 2002 and 2005. The game was developed by Conspiracy Entertainment and Treasure. Gameplay The gameplay is just a fighting game, very similar to Double Dragon, but it takes place in a platform game (similar to Super Mario Bros.) and the player controls Buster instead of Billy Lee. Partners are able to help Buster. Every third stage ends with a boss fight. If Buster hits any enemy without getting hit, he will be able to use a power attack to damage every enemy on screen. Partners There are several partners who can help Buster in the game: * Babs - She is able to help Buster by throwing tennis balls at enemies. However, it's a bad idea to use her in later stages. * Plucky - Plucky will cause debris to fall in the arena, making it easier to use. However, it's a bad idea to use him when there are tougher enemies. * Hamton - Hamton is able to restore Buster's health. He is unnecessary. * Dizzy - It is best to use Dizzy from a distance to attack enemies. * Shirley - During gameplay, Shirley is able to freeze the enemies for a short period of time. * Fifi - She is considered to be one of the best partners. * Sneezer - Sneezer, like Fifi, is considered to be one of the best partners. He stuns enemies only when they are in his path for a short period of time. It is best to use him in the entire game. Enemies Several classifications of enemies are in the game. The clumsy and junior enemies (such as a Black Bat) are simple, as they get pushed back. The scary enemies (such as a Red Snake) are more dangerous than the clumsy ones, as they don't get pushed back. Giant enemies (such as a Green Snake) have higher health. Several types are encountered in the game: * Snakes - Snakes will push their heads back at Buster or his partner. * Pumas - A Puma is much more aggressive than a Snake. Buster must be fast to avoid getting clawed in order to punch it. It is best to use Sneezer to stun it. * Bats - Bats will home into Buster after five to six seconds. * Raccoons - A Raccoon will throw rocks at Buster. * Boulders - Boulders are much tougher in the second Stage 1 level. They will drop onto enemies, Buster, or his partner. * Quarterbacks - A Quarterback will charge into Buster or his partner. He must jump very fast to avoid getting hit. * Mages - Mages will throw magic at Buster. * Saucers - Saucers will either throw balls of electricity or zap Buster or his partner. * Brutes - Brutes are much more aggressive. They will attempt to attack Buster or his partner or use a gun. * Bulldogs - A Bulldog will lunge into Buster or his partner. They are much more aggressive than Snakes. * Robots - A Robot has three attacks. It will attempt to grab Buster or his partner. Next, it will either shoot projectiles or launch rockets to stop Buster or his partner. Bosses * Elmyra Duff - Elmyra will attack by using her hands to grab Buster or send cats to attack him. Sneezer is best to defeat her. * The Chainsaw Killer - The Chainsaw Killer attacks as his name implies. It is best to use Sneezer to stun him while avoiding the Max busts and defeating the Quarterbacks and then keep attacking him. * The Alien Captain - The Alien Captain attacks by thudding on the ground after hitting the switch. Buster must jump to avoid this attack. Sneezer is the best fighter to stun him and the enemies. * Montana Max's Mech - The Mech will attack Buster or his partner by throwing two bullets: one that flies and one that walks. He won't stop shooting if he's stunned Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Un-updated Infoboxes